


to leave and to live

by BB_Miracle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Runaway AU, Sippy Cup, Tommy is sad, Tubbo is sad, i wrote this listening to miley cyrus sing the arctic monkeys on repeat for four hours, please, they need to be happy, tommy is bestest best friend, tubbo and tommy run away, tubbo needs his bees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Miracle/pseuds/BB_Miracle
Summary: "Laudamus amor noster, nobis hoc lugebit nostrorum damnum"we praise our love, we mourn our loss. latin.----he had to get tubbo out of here. away from this mess. he deserved better then to live in fear and pain.he didn't deserve this.----my boys deserve more then this painful mess. so, i decided to give into my cravings and finally write a tubbo and tommy fic. no shipping btw, fuck off :).
Relationships: A - Relationship, ALL PLATONIC, C - Relationship, L - Relationship, N - Relationship, P, T - Relationship, U, dont - Relationship, fkn nasty, fuck - Relationship, fuck off - Relationship, i - Relationship, minors - Relationship, none u stupid, o - Relationship, platonic - Relationship, please - Relationship, ship - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter One - An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> also i will be repeatedly calling sippycup samsung by increasingly weirder names throughout the fic so keep an eye out.
> 
> NOT SHIPPING!! PLATONIC!!! THEY NEED LOVE!!! PLEASE!!! JUST TWO BOIS BEING HAP!!!

hi.

am angsty too much.

time for nice.

mayb some angst.

know not.

also for u techno simps, yes i will eventually update my techno fic please calm down :)

anyways some HCs:

-After the bench scene  
-They leave a note, saying that they might come back one day, but they’re only kids  
-They meet where the old hotdog van used to sit, tears in their eyes  
-After three days of walking, they find a small village next to a river and decide it was far out enough to settle down  
-They feel out of place until tommy saves them from a pillager raid and they slowly adapt

Tommy’s packing list;  
-The discs (from tubbo)  
-Dream’s crossbow  
-One of techno’s swords  
-Clothes, armor, and other necessities  
-His old l’manburg uniform and cap  
-A bunch of baked potatoes  
-I'm adding Henry, what’re you talking about? Subpoena didn't kill him.

Tubbo’s packing list;  
-His beehive  
-His bees  
-His own old l’manburg uniform  
-A bunch of food from nikki’s bakery  
-A bunch of iron and other supplies from eret’s castle  
-Anything he thinks is important from schlatt’s office  
-Which isn't a lot, besides lots of books and quills


	2. Chapter Two- A new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> achoo.
> 
> also subscribe to tommy n tubbo with ur twitch primes or i'll fortnight dance on your grave with arson succulent himself.

A blonde figure stood in his stone-walled room, staring down at his open bag and assortment of things scattered across his unmade bed. 

What world was this? 

Wilbur was going mad. Techno was on the smp. Schlatt was president of l’man- marburg. Tubbo had his discs. Dream was supporting Wilbur. Nikki was being oppressed. Eret had been oddly quiet. And.. Tommy was leaving his nation. His home. 

Why did it feel so terribly out of place, but.. like it was supposed to happen at the same time. Everything was messed up, nothing was supposed to happen like this. Wilbur and him were supposed to win the election, show the world they deserved l’manburg after fighting for it, they were supposed to fix up their lands, supposed to be a happy family. Even if quackity won, he would have just fixed up the place more, let more people come and go.. But Schlatt doesn't care about any of that.

He doesn’t care for the peaceful morals l’manburg was made on. He doesn’t care about their past, their future. Schlatt was selfish- he didn't want what’s best for Manburg, he only wanted power. Control. He was a psychopath in Tommy's eyes. 

The man he once looked up to so goddamn much had ripped his heart out and cut it into pieces using a butter knife right in front of him.

Wilbur was no better.

His president, one of his best friends, his brother! Wilbur had gone from being a noble leader, leading the group of rag-tag idiots with a soft charm and a kind heart. He had been so warm, he had loved laying with them in the l’manburg grass, pointing out shapes in the clouds. He had loved to sit by the fire and laugh over corny jokes. Wilbur had loved to smile at them like he cared. Now his smile was just a tad away from borderline insane. 

The wilbur he knew had been replaced by something else completely. Wilbur had done a full 180 just overnight, insisting that they were the bad guys in this story. W-wilbur wanted to blow up marburg! He wanted to blow up the land they had fought so goddamn hard for. Wilbur really pulled a JD here and decided that if he couldn't have marburg, no one could. 

And it wasn't right.

And no matter how hard he tried, the boy full of words and smiles could only stand speechless with a frown as his brother figure ranted on and on about how the world would turn their backs on them.

So he had run. He was going to run.

Stuffing the rest of his belongings into his pack, Tommy held back tears pooling in the corner of his crystal blue eyes. He couldn’t cry now. He had a job to do. He had to get tubbo away from this mess.

\----

Tommy stood in the middle of marburg, eyes wide and full of an unnatural sadness as he looked at what his old home once was. There were so many memories here.

He could almost hear the laughter of tubbo as the two of them raced around l’manburg. He could hear wilbur's songs and soft strums of the guitar. He could hear the shouts of pain and whoops of joy from the many battles. He could hear their declaration of independence being yelled from the lungs of his older brother. He could hear Schlatt's voice as he announced his banishment. He could hear- 

He could hear tubby's footsteps coming up behind him. And without hesitation Tommy turned to the smaller boy and tugged him into a tight hug. All of the memories he could have made with tubbo. Gone. all of the things he and wilbur could have done for this nation. Gone. Wilbur's hope of destroying marburg… gone. For now. Tommy took a deep breath in, and finally voiced his thoughts to his best friend. 

“Tubbo.. I'm sorry we couldn’t be happy, big man.”

“It’s not your fault Tommy.”

“Let’s get out of here.”

And with one last goodbye to their old home, the two young boys moved on from this chapter of their lives. It was a bittersweet feeling, leaving the nation he had helped build with his own hands. Leaving the people behind who had both loved him and hurt him. 

Leaving behind his home.

But the boy’s had a new adventure ahead of them, and it was time for a new page to be turned, no matter how much it hurt.

Tommy smiled, throwing a dark cloak over his shoulders as tubbo did the same. It was time for a new beginning. Maybe he and tubbo could finally relax.

“Race you to the vacation home, first one there doesn’t have to steer henry!” 

“Wh- that’s no fair tommy! You’ve got longer legs then me!”

And just like that, the two of them had fallen back into their familiar routine, laughing and smiling as they raced along the railroad tracks, unaware of the pure white eyes hidden behind sunglasses smiling sadly after them.  
\---

A small piece of paper sat on their bench overlooking the smp, on it a short note explaining Tommy and Tubbo's absence. And their lack of return. 

It was time for the smp to realize that they had only been kids.


End file.
